Move me
by Yvy
Summary: Brennan was taken, Booth saved the day but the man who started it all is not letting go of Brennan quite that easily. DISCONTINUED.
1. Things in motion

The forest grew dark around them but typically Bones would not move until every specimen, every tiny fragment of bone had been found, logged and taken back to the Institute. It would take hours, it had taken hours. There they were Booth, Brennan and several other forensic people, most of whom Booth didn't actually know what they did.

"Bones, come on hurry it up already. I am pretty sure it's starting to rain." Booth moaned, clapping his hands together and pulling his collar up around his neck. The light drizzle trickling slowly down the back of his neck, this was not how he imagined spending his first day off in weeks. But of course where Bones went, he went. Always the gentleman. A cold, wet, hungry gentleman.

Bones sighed and looked up at him. She was on the ground squinting at the half a tooth. Both thought it was a tooth. He was possibly wrong. "You should have brought a raincoat then."

No pity from her today. Minutes passed- Booth gave up trying any form of conversation with the woman. Conversation with her today was sure to disagree with him in one way or another.

She dodged around him carrying a plastic evidence bag filled with shards of bone. She was grumbling to herself about why Booth chose the middle of her crime scene to stand. It was absurd. Then Booth decided the silence was even worse than actual voices so resumed speaking to the ever distracted scientist.

"When we left it was sunny, you remember the sun right? Big shiny orb thing that hangs in the sky. "

"Booth, the sun is not an orb it's a ball of gas." She was tempted to flick him on the nose but somehow resisted. However the urge was still there. Booth smiled at her and continued to shiver.

"I know that." Replied Booth because he did know that. Bones knew he knew that. So why did he persist in correcting him even when she had better things to do? Like collect all the bone so that they could just get back to DC.

"Come on Bones!" Booth said again, getting impatient. The look he received made him rethink what he was about to say next. If his girl had a death stare that would have been it.

"Go Booth, I shall be here for at least another hour, I'll get a lift back with Sammy over there." She pointed wildly behind her, Booth had no idea who Sammy was. The pointing didn't help one bit.

"I ain't leaving you Bones." Booth stood his ground- there was no way she was getting a lift back with some guy named Sammy. "I can wait another hour."

Brennan shook her head, her brown hair pulled up in rough ponytail, strands clinging to her neck and forehead, she brushed them out of her eyes and continued.. "I'll be fine." She repeated.

Another wild hand gesture followed, which Booth thought was in the general direction of his shiny, black, gas-guzzling car.

"Go, I'll see you tomorrow. This is going to generate a lot of paper work." With that she turned back to the ground that was getting muddier by the minute and ignored all of Booth's protests that he would stay. She had made the decision that with him gone she would faster without Booth distracting her. The quicker she was done the quicker she could go home and relax.

"Fine." Muttered Booth. He'll leave but not before checking who Sammy was.

"HEY SAMMY!" He shouted, no one looked at him. "Bones there is no Sammy."

He was losing what little patience he had left . He looked around and finally recognized a woman from the Jeffersonian. She would do. He smiled and after some pleading, a bit of flirting and a flash of his FBI badge, Booth had found a ride back for his Bones.

"Goodnight Bones." He shouted over his shoulder and he made his way back to the warm interior of his car. Wondering if a raincoat would have been a good idea. He liked to think that on the way back he heard a muffled 'bye Booth' back. Unfortunately he was probably mistaken. She was immersed in her work again.

The engine roared as Booth pulled away from the clearing, the menacing fir trees whipping around in the wind. Rain began beating heavily down on the windshield. Bones was in for a rough night. Sadistic murder, nothing to eat and most likely a storm approaching. I feel like Chinese, thought Booth as he made his way home.

* * *

Booth got home late. Booth checked his mail, it was all bills. Booth ate Chinese. Booth felt fat. He never cooked himself anymore, apart from when he had Parker and then it was just fish fingers. Booth contemplated taking Parker to the zoo next weekend. Booth decided he would take Parker to the zoo next weekend. Booth fell asleep. 

Booth awoke with a jolt at 6am. His mobile was ringing, the shrill sound too much for morning ears. His hand reached out making wild grabbing motions eventually he landed on the vibrating, screaming phone. Mentally cursing whoever had the audacity to call him at such times in the morning. This better be good, he thought.

"Hello?" He said groggily, forgetting to check who was calling- Booth had not prepared himself or the high voice that followed.

"Booth, thank god you're there. There's been an accident, Brennan's hurt" . It was Angela was on the other end of the line her voice sounding tinny, distorted and like she had been crying. She also sounded as worried as hell.

Booth shot up all coherent thoughts forgotten except those of his Bones.

"What? How bad is she hurt? What happened? Angela?"

But suddenly the line went dead.

"Angela?" Booth shouted down the phone. "Angela?

* * *

**So? Was it ny good? Capter 2 shall be up soonish.**


	2. Stay in motion

I do not own this lot of fleshed out, fine looking characters- although that would be very nice. Here is the second part to tide you over till the third...

* * *

It was dark.

It was very dark.

Her head hurt. The familiar pounding was starting at the base of her skull; it felt like she had been hit on the head with a large elephant. Strange metaphor but she pretty sure she had a concussion and it was the best her frayed mind could come up with.

She could not see a thing.

She could not hear a thing.

She hoped to god that this was all a dream.

"Hello?" She whispered into darkness.

There came no reply.

She realised she was forgetting to breathe and let out a sigh.

The air caught in her throat and she started coughing, had she been able to see, she would have been faintly worried that she was coughing up blood. Her throat hurt

Her world crashed.

Like an earthquake, it moved around her.

Thunderous noises enveloped her, screaming around her.

Where am I? She thought to herself, she could feel the panic work its way through her. Just breathe.

Just breathe.

Just breathe.

Then darkness captured her again and she was dead to the world.

Booth was up and out of his house in less than ten minutes, he had learnt from his army days to be quick. He learnt even more recently to be quick when Parker came down the flu and Rebecca had called him on the way to the hospital. Where was he going?

He tried to call Angela back but there was no reply. Should he try the hospital? Bones' apartment? Finally, he settled for trying the Jeffersonian.

He drove, fast. No caring that he ran seven red lights, nearly ran over an old man asleep on the pavement and was flashed by three speed cameras. He had a feeling he would paying for this recklessness later. But right now he did not care.

"Angela?" He shouted as he ran through to her office. "Angela?"

"Booth!" The reply made him jump. Hodgins was standing at the far corner of the office, looking down at a sleeping Angela who was curled up on the sofa. Booth was confused.

"Damn it Hodgins! What the hell is going on?" Booth said, ignoring Hodgins' pleas to be quiet but Booth was in no mood for being quiet- not for the sake of some artist. He stood with his hands on his hips, his legs firmly apart and his right hand poised over his gun- just in case Hodgins' explanation was not satisfying.

"It's hard to explain Booth." Hodgins began. He looked nervous and was shuffling his feet. "But basically, Dr Brennan is missing."

"What? Hold up, you said she was in an accident and was hurt." Booth was getting pissed off, first he gets a phone call, then Angela hangs up on him and then Hodgins decides to go all cryptic. All he wanted to know was whether Bones was alright or not.

"She was, you see Angela got a phone call. It was Dr Brennan- her ride broke down and she was phoning to ask if Angela had the number of a tow-truck. Then Brennan started talking to someone on her end of the line and seconds later Angie heard a gunshot and Brennan screaming. Then the phone went dead Booth. Booth?"

Booth was still. He also had the feeling that Hodgins was not telling him something. But that could wait. He was more concerned with Bones. Was Bones hurt? If she were then he would find the bastard that hurt her and make him pay.

This was not good.

"We have to find her."

* * *

**Booth saves the day, they all go out for pie and Booth and Brennan fall in love and have a child named Rolph.**

**I wish.**

**That is not going to happen with this story.**

**D**


	3. Then catch fire

I decided to work backwards and explain it instead of all the hoohaa of whether they shall find Bones or not. I got bored with writing build up.

* * *

"Booth, you came." She whispered- she had no strength left in her voice. She had a split lip and blood running down the side of her dirt-covered face. 

Booth knelt down and took her head in his hands as he helped her up, careful not to hurt anymore than she already was, he made a promise to her. One he knew would always keep.

"I'll never leave you again Bones."

"Can I go home now?"

With a determined nod, Booth strode out towards a parked black SUV, with a once again unconscious Bones held protectively against his chest.

------------------

Brennan awoke to the sound of beeping, looking down she found that she was attached to whatever it was that was beeping. Was she in hospital? Why? Where was Booth? What had happened? She was dazed, confused and very possibly dehydrated. There was X-rays tacked up on the wall at the end of her cold, white hospital bed, assuming they were hers she started to analyse what exactly was wrong her.

"Bones!" Special Agent Seeley Booth appeared at the door, clutching a coffee cup. He rushed inside and perched on the edge of her bed. She frowned at him. He looked ill. His hair unkempt, and full of sawdust, he was extremely pale and had a gash above his left eyebrow. He stared at her and then smiled that perfect smile. "How are you?"

"I have three fractured ribs, have broken my clavicle, my tibia is fractured in two places and I have probably dislocated my right shoulder. In addition, my head hurts. What happened?"

She paused looking straight at Booth. He was relieved that his Bones was back, that what had happened had not affected her; however he was slightly worried that she could not remember what _had_ happened. Or maybe, he thought, she does know what happened but is testing to see if I know what happened,

Brennan was a mess even more so than Booth, although he was not surprised she had been able to diagnose some of her extensive injuries, the X-rays were up and she was Bones.

"Well. Um, where do I start?"

"At the beginning, of course." She was being deadly serious.

"Thank you Bones. Anyway a week ago..." He paused and frowned at her. "You don't remember what happened to you?

"I do, but it's all messed up." Then she suddenly stopped, her eyes widening, what had happened to the woman she had a lift back with? Brennan thought Christy was her name, she had been on the scene collecting fingerprints and had a son named Jim, they had talked briefly travelling home. Her son was in the fire brigade and she was going to get her dyed on Wednesday.

Brennan was almost too afraid to ask what had happened to the woman.

She remembered gunshots. Blood. Screaming. Then there was darkness for so long. Sobbing. Most of all, however there was just pain.

"Booth?" She asked tentatively. "What happened to Christy? She's dead isn't she?"

Booth nodded, throwing the coffee cup- that was now minus the coffee, onto the floor her scooted up the bed and put his arm around Bones' shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bones. Whoever it was that shot at you when you broke down, well they hit her. She died almost instantaneously. I don't know whether that is good thing or not but..." He trailed of and looked down at Bones. She had her blackened, swollen eyes shut and her head was resting lightly against Booth's chest. She swallowed hard and had the bitter aftertaste of blood swilling around her mouth.

"Continue." It was not a request.

"Err, well. You phoned Angela, then someone shot at you- we still don't know who yet."

"Do you know who it was that had me?" Brennan asked hopefully, the prospect of her potential killers still being 'at large' as Booth would say, frightened her to the bone.

Booth shook his head and held her tighter to him. Bones muttered something into his shoulder and he carried on talking.

"Whoever it was took you and Christy and hid you in the boot of Christy's car. They sold the car on, that's how we were able to trace it actually. We eventually found you tied up in some garage south of DC. You alright with this? You remember it?" Booth asked her nervously. He didn't want a scared, beaten and amnesiac Bones on his hands. Luckily she produced a faint nod.

"You said you would never leave me."

"And I never will Bones."

"Yes you will, when you go to the bathroom, or go to get food, or Angela comes and demands that thing she calls 'Girl talk'. Then you will leave me."

"That's not what I meant Bones." He said into to the top of head, a smile tugging at the side of his lips, brushing the tangled hair off her face.

"I know. Booth can i ask you something?"

"Fire ahead."

"Where? Oh." Bones scowled up at Booth as he chuckled at her mistake. " How did you get that cut?"

"I errr, well Bones it's rather embarrassing. I walked into a door at the hospital as I was coming in to find you. I would have stayed with you all of that first night, but Angela sent me home... With an icepack."

It was Bones' turn to chuckle. Of all the alpha male ways of getting a cut head and Booth picks the dumbest. The spell was broken by a hyperactive, coffee filed artist entering the room.

"Sweetie! Are you hurt? Well no of course you are! Aww Booth, you're finally playing the role of protector properly! Way to go! Sweetie these are for you" Angela breezed in clutching a huge bouquet of flowers and starting fussing about with them in a vase, glancing over her shoulder every so often and grinning inanely at Booth and Brennan who were still wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Nice to see you are back to being chirpy Angela." Booth said, and he meant every word. Angela had been feeling guilty about not getting more information off Bones when she could, no one had like the sight of a forlorn, sad and quiet Angela. It had made the sombre mood even worse.

"Well, Brennan is finally awake and she is looking alert which is always good." She swooped down and pulled them both into a hug.

"Hi Ange." Whispered Brennan, pressing her hand onto her best-friend's back. Sometimes all she needed was a bit of human contact.

"Hey! Now please sweetie, don't ever do that again!"

* * *

**I have lost what to do with this story.**

**So, I am not going to continue with this one.**

**Sorry.**


	4. And get a little crazy

**Due to people alerting this story, I felt bad for not continuing, plus I think I have found it again. **

* * *

She was missing, the bitch was gone. This was bad, very bad. He had always wanted a toy like her therefore, he had to find her. He had no ID. No way of knowing who she was. Other than the FBI had caught her back this meant she must be important. He could not return to his warehouse though, the CSIs would be all over it. He had watched enough TV to know that. Oh yes, he was going to have to be smart about this one. Lure her back. Send some breadcrumbs or a cake that says 'eat me'.

Play the game.

If you lose something- you will usually find it in the oddest of places. So he had checked the mall, the wedding parade and his mother's embroidery cupboard. There had been no sign. Why would there be?

The other one had been no fun. He had wanted the two of them. One to fetch, one to carry. But he had slipped, fired too far south. Shooting them up is not the way to go, it can become way too messy. But it could not be helped. Everything for a reason.

He would find her; they were after all, meant for each other. He had even named her, for he had gagged her up too well for such pleasantries like introductions. He had named her Bee, because her hair was brown. Brown began with a B. He should get a gold star for that.

* * *

"Bones, if you ever want to get out of here you have to eat."

"If they gave me edible food, Booth I would eat it, but this is like rubber." Brennan said, poking about her plate and looking down what miserable.

"Hey when I got blown up by _your_ fridge and was stuck here the food was fine." Booth plucked at his tie as if it enforced winning the point.

"What does that have to with this?" Her voice rose as she jabbed her fork at the man sitting on a chair beside her.

"Stop complaining, build up your strength and get back to work! Now, I have to go and investigate some _really_ tough cases, go see Zach- you see Bones- he has an extremely interesting case at the moment. Pity." _Charm smile time, Seeley._

Booth had a plan to goad her back into work. Tease her with what she couldn't do.

"Booth, just talk to Cam and get her to bring the work here." She tried to sound persuasive but it came out a bit whiney, which was not the desired effect.

Booth shook his head and strode out, trying to keep the upper hand. He was late, late, late for a very important date. Check the clock. Oh dear.

"Bye Bones. I gotta meet with a Doc."

"Booth, come back. Booth!" She shouted after him, but he was gone. "Damn him."

Brennan was still inwardly moaning about her "partner" and tugging at the plaster on her left hand absently, when suddenly something in her head broke. She remembered seeing Christy fall to the floor. Images. Sounds. Panic. Blood slowing forming on Christy's pale, blue shirt. Then the next moment, Brennan had rushed toward her. All thoughts on the stopping the bleeding. Visible blood is never good. As she had tried in vain to save the woman's life, feel for a heartbeat. Was there one? She couldn't remember. One, two, three, four. Silence.

"Need a hand Darling?" A man had said, standing calmly next to her, holding the proverbial smoking gun to her head.

"She ain't going to last much longer. Sorry I didn't aim too good with that one, but you. With you I am going to have some fun." He had said with a maniacal grin.

Brennan sat staring at the wall painted a pathetic pink. Tears rolling silently down her cheeks. _Flash backs are not good_, she thought to herself. She was suddenly scared about what else she did not remember. How much was missing?

She wanted Booth back, to have him hold her again. But that had become one of their, 'let's forget it could mean something and move on' moments. Then the memories began again.

She had fought of course; she had the injuries to prove it. But somehow, he had won. He had out manoeuvred her. Clubbed her in the back of the head with his shiny gun. She had fallen; hit the ground splattered with mud and blood. The tall, dark and insane stranger had beaten Dr Temperance Brennan.

She really was starting to regret being so stubborn when Booth was around. Brennan decided to blame Booth for all her problems, at least until the new headache had subsided.

She glanced over at the help button and wondered whether having flashes inside her head constituted an emergency. They didn't. The button stayed unpressed but the tears continued.

**I know it's short, but I was itching to write something.**


	5. Then develop caffeine addictions

"Bones, you need to make a police statement." Booth was back with another guy, who Brennan assumed would be the one asking questions.

"Why?" Asked Brennan, her hands crossed tightly over her chest.

She was in an argumentative mood; no one would let her out of her sterile, clean prison until the results of a blood test had come back. They were testing her for tetanus; she knew she didn't have tetanus. What she did know was that there was half a skeleton back at the Jeffersonian waiting for her to identify.

"Why? I'll tell you _why_ Bones, you were kidnapped, the other woman shot and the police need to know all this." Booth was also not in the best of moods, this showed in the awful 'bickering' agent number two was currently sitting through.

"You tell them then." She remembered the want to flick him on the nose from before all of this had started and for some reason that impulse was back again.

"It has to be a first-hand account Bones, if I had been there then none of this would have happened."

"That's a bit cocky Booth."

"Bones, please. You tell Skippy here and I'll go negotiate a discharge." Charm smile and he was gone.

"For the record, my name is _not _Skippy." Said Skippy as he sat down and brought out a pen. "Now, Dr Brennan what exactly happened?"

* * *

Out on the hall Booth was searching for someone who looked like they had authority on wing number 56734912. To be honest, Booth had no idea which wing this was of the shiny hospital. All he knew was that Hodgins parked himself next to the coffee machine whenever he made his daily visit.

"Booth!" He turned around to see Angela and Hodgins sat next to the coffee machine. _Go figure. _

He strutted over with a smile on his face.

"Visiting Bones again?" Booth asked Hodgins, sitting down beside them whilst still keeping an eye out or someone in a white coat.

"Beats the paper work, Booth. Brennan alright in there?" The bug guy asked. Booth nodded and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"She's in an awkward mood, but physically she seems better. Back to being stubborn and she wouldn't give a statement to Skippy so I promised her discharge goodies if she talked."

"We came earlier but she seemed to be sleeping." Said Angela. There was dead air as everyone took stock of what had happened in the past few days. The silence was broken by Hodgins' next comment:

"Skippy?" Hodgins asked with a laugh. "Another nickname Booth? Or was his mother a fan of the Kangaroo?"

"What?" Booth asked- then seeing the equally confused look on Angela's face, he decided it wasn't worth it. "So anyway, seen any Doctors around?"

"There's one." Said Angela, pointing to the far end of the corridor.

"Thanks Ange." Booth grinned at her and ran full pelt up the hall, leaving Hodgins and Angela behind him.

"Doc. Hey Doc!" The doctor turned around and Booth was pleased to realise he did actually know this doctor, he had treated Bones earlier.

"Yes?" The doctor paused, he recognised this man, and he had been the one attached to the kidnap woman.

"I wanted to talk to you about releasing Dr Brennan. She seems to be doing fine so I don't see why she needs to stay here, those blood works can surely be posted or something?"

Booth was rambling and trying to catch his breath at the same time. The doctor stared at him for while and eventually nodded his head.

"I'll check her over in a while- she seemed to be 'otherwise entertained' when I last checked on her- but I don't see why we need to keep her here any longer."

"Great, thanks." Booth said, shaking the Doctor's hand. Straightening his tie he wandered on back to Angela and Hodgins, who were sat animatedly discussing the pros and cons of hospital beverages.

"So?" Angela asked, looking up sharply as Booth fell back against one of the seats, looking briefly alarmed as it creaked beneath him.

"Yeah, the Doctor's gonna take a look but she should be released soon."

"Shall I go phone for a taxi?" Angela asked, knowing what the answer would be. _No, Angela- don't worry- I'll drive her home._

"Nah, I'll give her a lift back, help her sort out her apartment and stuff." Booth said with a smile. _Close enough, _thought Angela to herself, catching her fiancé's eye she smiled at how predictable Booth was when it came to Brennan.

"Ok, Booth. But don't forget to drive safely."

Just then out came Skippy from Brennan's room, running a hand through his hair he made a beeline for the coffee machine.

"Did it go alright Skip?" Booth asked getting up, not bothering to make introductions.

The man looked at him and laughed sourly.

"Dr Brennan is a tough egg to crack Booth, but yeah I got a semi-decent statement. Pretty tough time she's been having lately." He paused as he stirred three sugar packets into his coffee. "But that girl also seems to be in a terrible mood...

"Well, as you said Skippy, she has been having a rough time. Thanks for doing the statement though- hopefully it'll move things along." Skippy nodded thoughtfully at Booth and raised his eyebrows.

"See you at the office, Booth."

Dipping his head politely to Angela, he swaggered off down the hall, draining the cup of coffee in one go.

"He seems nice."

"What_ Skippy_?" Hodgins asked, trying to keep the amusement from his voice whilst flinging an arm around his soon to be wife's shoulder. "He's got nothing on me.

"I'm going to check on Bones." Both said lifting himself out of the seat, he was in no mood for a Angela and Hodgins love-in today. "You two, go find a supply closet or something. "

**To be continued, because that would be a silly ending, the bad guy has not yet been caught. I have watched enough Bones toknow that the bad guy is always caugh, apart from the Grave Digger... Gormogon... **


	6. Buy a mirror image

**This one is a bit shorter than the previous few, but it will set up the next few chapters. **

* * *

It had been over three weeks since Brennan had been released from hospital, her kidnapper had still not been caught and she was back at work currently sorting out a backlog of paperwork. Brennan thought it would possibly be easier for the police, the FBI, or whoever was investigating a murder and kidnapping, to catch whoever had done it if she, Brennan, had actually seen the man. Instead, she had fuzzy memories, the only image of the man a generic cross of faces off every other man she had met in her life, and it was not very helpful. The investigation seemed to be going nowhere.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Booth barged into her office with no regard for privacy.

"You could have knocked, Booth." She sighed, without looking up from her desk and patiently let Booth catch his breath.

Once he had regained his composure Booth slammed his hand down, dramatically, on the desk, Brennan flinched slightly but curiosity got the better of her as she noticed he had actually placed a photograph of a woman in front of her.

"That'd be Chelsea Thyne, missing for two days. Meant to show up for a divorce meeting with a local attorney- but never did and this woman was dead set on that divorce." Booth explained, still slightly breathless- he had ran from his car in the pouring rain to get this to Bones before she left for lunch, if indeed she ate lunch.

"Booth, I deal with dead people, not people who have gone missing." Brennan said slowly, taking a closer look at the photograph however, she frowned.

"Do you see it now Bones?" Asked Booth, leaning in nearer to Brennan- a grave look on his square-jawed face. She looked down at the photograph to see what could be her sister staring back, apart from the shape of the nose Brennan and Chelsea looked very much alike.

"She looks a lot like me." Brennan observed, obviously confused. "I don't understand?"

"We have some theories Bones, but _my _main one is that whoever kidnapped you is working again." Booth grabbed a chair and sat down next to Brennan, who was still staring at the photograph.

"So someone is abducting women who look similar?" Brennan asked, wondering whether she had been one in long line of women.

"Or, the bastard thought he had you or wanted you back but- as he couldn't have you- took another girl who looked like you." Booth paused as he let Bones process the information whilst hastily adding: "Of course it could all be a fluke."

"Booth, in our line of work there is no such thing as a coincidence, you know that. You _told _me that." Brennan said quietly, still holding the photograph at an arm's distance.

"So what now?" Brennan asked patiently, glancing over at Booth. _What if Chelsea was only taken because she bore a resemblance to me?_ Brennan's heart pounded as she realised she may be responsible for yet another potential death.

As if Booth could read her mind, he leant over and placed his hand on her arm. He shook his head gently at her, noticing a faint look of terror on her usually perfectly composed face.

"It's not your fault, Bones."

* * *

_He had felt sure it was her, this woman had her hair, her eyes- even the same stubborn jaw. But it wasn't her, he knew that now. The other one had been quite, calm, intelligent. This one liked to scream. Loudly. She would not do. _

_Let the search continue..._

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Respiring is key to survival

**Well, sorry that it has taken a while; I ran out of juice, I hope I haven't lost too many readers. Anywho, here is the latest instalment. Hope you enjoy .**

* * *

_He had finally found her, Doctor Temperance Brennan- she worked at the Jeffersonian and she was finally his. He was in the lift, humming along to some invisible tune, with a look of glee on his pale face. Idling with the gun between his fingers, he could not help but let out a small giggle when the lift finally pinged open. Practically tumbling out of the elevator doors he rushed forward and up a flight of stairs to his final destination. He was almost there, he could almost touch her- the only thing standing in the way of himself and his prize, was a door. _

_He panted heavily as he stood outside the door- he wanted his lungs full to the brim with oxygen for what he was about to do. _

"_Who designs a building with an elevator that only goes half way? Then god-damn stairs the other half." He muttered angrily to himself. Doctor B's apartment block was severely lacking in any architectural prowess, he thought to himself- perhaps if he had time after dinner he might burn it down. _

_Finally, he was ready and with a flourish knocked thrice on Doctor Temperance Brennan's oak door. Still fiddling with the gun, he smiled as Brenna's face poked out from inside her sanctuary._

"_Yes?" Her blue eyes widened as she spotted the gun and the crazed expression on the man's face but still she held her position. Brennan could feel her heart beginning to pound faster as she realised something was not right._

_The man continued only to smile. _

* * *

Booth arrived the next morning with a box of doughnuts, ready to pick Bones up and take her to the Jeffersonian. Bounding up the stairs, whistling a tune from _Barney_ that annoying purple dinosaur, he froze when he saw Bones' door was wide open.

"Bones." Booth felt the familiar feeling of panic begin to pound through his veins, dropping the doughnuts, he ran towards Bones' apartment.

"Bones?" He shouted again, hoping to hear her call out back to him. He hurried through each room for his partner; he checked the shower, under the bed, her kitchen cabinets- he even checked the fridge. There was nothing to show where she was, where she had gone or why the door was still open. Something was wrong.

_Call it in, Seeley._ Voices in his head. One saying: maybe, she had just been rushed and forgot to lock the front door on the way to work. Perhaps she needed milk and was at the store? Another knowing that she would never do that and something was terribly, terribly wrong. The one screaming out over all the other voices was the one that scared him the most.

_He's got her._

Booth's hands were shaking as his dialled the FBI- he hoped that the rule about waiting twenty four hours to report someone missing would not count when the woman had previously been taken. Probably, no scratch that, _definitely _by the same guy. , he shut his eyes

An hour later and Forensics, Cops and everyone who ever owed Booth a favour, were swarming through Brennan's apartment looking for anything that might point to where the hell she was. Or who took her.

"We found a box of doughnuts. Smushed into the floor by the stairs." Said a man in blue overalls.

"Mine, from this morning, carry on looking." Booth barked- his temper was the first to go when he was stressed.

Booth was nervously running his poker chip over his knuckles, he looked down at his calloused hands and was surprised to find them still shaking. He tried to calm down, to relax as he let air rush in and out of his body; he shut his eyes and tried to imagine somewhere tranquil and serene.

However, the only thing running through his mind was the image of his Bones, curled up in a corner of that god-forsaken warehouse, looking half-dead. There was no way he would_ ever _let that happen to her again. It was paramount that he got her back- he couldn't function without that woman. That stubborn, _beautiful _woman.

Damn it, when he got her back Booth was going to persuade Bones to get a safe job- like a schoolteacher or something...

* * *

He had decided that she was beautiful. None of the other women had been a patch on her, the way her hair fell gently around her face, the look of terror in her big, blue eyes and the curve of her bloodied, cut lip.

She was so alive and she was fighting to stay that way. She was a fighter- which in his opinion made her even more appealing.

His mother had always told him he would never get a woman who was pretty and smart and funny and who actually loved him. But, she was wrong- Doctor Temperance Brennan would prove that to mother-dearest once and for all.

He turned on his heels and skipped over to Brennan, who was tied clumsily to a bedpost. The sun was streaming in through a crack in his motel window. This place was awful as a second date, he thought to himself. He could do so much better, but it was a case of going somewhere the Police wouldn't look. He smiled at Doctor Temperance Brennan and offered her a slice of apple.

"The FBI will find me. _Booth_ will find me." Bones spat at her captor, ignoring his offer of food. With her strong jaw set stubbornly, she vowed that would not this man win.

"Oh be quiet, Doctor Temperance Brennan. I'm going to take you to see my mommy." His face bore down on hers and that creepy smile found it's place on his lips once more. Brennan looked away and tried to keep her breathing steady.

_"Come on Booth, find me." Brennan silently pleaded._


	8. Pineapple excuses

"_Come on Booth, find me."_ This became Brennan's mantra. In situations akin to this some people turned to God, some prayed to an unknown force but for Brennan there was only Booth.

_Knight in FBI standard body armour._

Although all she had now was a man with a violent obsession who kept promising her that she would love his mommy. So there Brennan sat, in a darkening motel room. Her arms numb from being held up against a bedpost that was splitting, digging splinter far into her rope-burnt wrists. The smell of urine and other substances she did not really want to think about, hung in the air. Filling her lungs and making her want to gag, had it not been for the sock he had clumsily stuck in her mouth before making an excuse about wanting a pineapple.

"_I'm going out, Bee. Don't wait up for me, Doctor Temperance Brennan."_

Then he had left, leaving her alone again, in the hellhole even worse than that car and being buried alive fiasco. Because here there was no Hodgins, no super brilliant scientist with crazy-expensive perfume, just her with a hammering headache.

And for some reason, she was also hungry for pineapple. Or for food of any kind to dull the noises her stomach was making, to up her blood sugar and to make her head stop doing that spinning thing.

Brennan felt her head beginning to droop when suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted something flash.

She twisted her head painfully round and tried to lift herself up; she could feel her muscles cry out in agony as she tried to see what had flashed on some dirty, faux wood shelf.

It was a mobile phone, a real life, flashing phone.

The sight gave her a new burst of energy, a plan stretched out in her mind. Get out of rope, get phone, phone Booth.

_Booth._

Phone Booth, Booth will come. Then it's all over and he can have pie.

So she strained and tugged and moaned as she pulled with her strength, trying to loosen her ropes. Even one tiny bit, before he came back, before her one chance was gone and there was nothing but pineapple.

Brennan could feel the ropes slide around her wrist, she gave one more tug then fell forward, aggravating the injuries not yet healed from her previous encounter with this man.

_She fell forward._

That was like parting waves to her, an achievement however tiny, it was still gre-

"Hi honey, I'm home." The voice chilled her to her bones, no pun. Was it a pun? Brennan had no idea anymore.

"And I've brought company- say hello to mommy."

Brennan looked up to see her captor and what she presumed _was _his mother- they had the same high, defined cheekbones giving both their faces a regal appearance, they had the same unnerving down-turned, thin lipped mouth. They even had the same look in their eyes- the eyes however were completely different- _mommy's _eyes Brennan thought were of Asian decent, whilst the good son obviously inherited his father's. Devoid of any emotion as they stared at the doctor huddle across the other side of the cramped room, the man smiled at his mother and welcomed her in.

The door slammed behind them.

"Well, it seems you have found someone better than that tramp for last year." The man's mother said condescendingly as she strode up to the Doctor and proceeded to check the quality of her son's future wife. Good teeth, _say ahh? _

Smooth skin, supple, young. 

Firm buttocks? Well that would have to wait.

She had high hopes for this one, maybe this one wouldn't scream, or beg or _die._ That had been so very messy.

Brennan had sank back into the corner when she saw the mother approach, her heart beating faster than a train wreck, _or whatever that phrase Booth had said once was_. Things had just turned a lot worse and for some reason this woman was inspecting her like a horse.

_Pony play. _

_Oh no, anything but that, _Brennan pleaded to herself.

"Bad news, Bee- I forgot the pineapple. But mommy here said she'd cook me a steak. Unfortunately hiding out like this means I am not eating steak or indeed anything tonight. But I promise you soon enough we'll be long gone from anyone who tries to keep us apart."

The man smiled at her, then at his mother- who was pulling at Brennan's hair trying to make itdamn _presentable._

"You picked well this time, Jude." She beamed up at her son, but unlike the sun, that smile didn't warm anybody's hearts.

**I really hope I haven't named this guy already... Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
